Vampire's Servant
by Shari Maxwell
Summary: Duo's a normal orphan trying to make the best living he can, when he learns that he has to watch who he messes with... HeeroxDuo
1. Chapter 1

The young woman was unable to escape the evil creature and she knew it. It would be all over soon and hopefully she would die then and there. Although it was false hope as she turned into a dead end, it was the only thing she could repeat sanely before the fangs sank into her neck.

The boy had long brunette hair in a braid and walked by nonchalantly as he noticed the baker wasn't watching his food. Sure, he was already fifteen and old enough to get a job, but who wanted to hire an _orphan_ like him? He wasn't muscular and didn't listen very well to directions, he had always lived is life by his own rules and had never been forced to listen to _anybody_.

"Hey you rat!" The baker yelled after Duo when he finally realized that his fresh bread was missing. Duo stuck his tongue out and started running at full speed to leave the man behind.

Carelessly, he bumped people out of his way to make room for him to escape from his pursuer. One man who was dressed unusually with _no_ skin showing whatsoever tripped him. As Duo fell to the ground he could hear the baker approaching quickly, with a swift move he got up, but before he ran he glared angrily at the man.

"Damn freak!" He yelled over his shoulder and then turned into a network of alleys he knew well. As he did, he noticed that the sun was finally setting and dusk would soon come upon the people of the small town.

He laughed in triumph as he stopped to sit against the wall and enjoy his small feast for all the hard work he went through to get it. Duo didn't sit in the direct light of the street lamp on the sidewalk about twenty feet away, but the dim glow was just enough for him to see just fine. When the sun was completely gone and he was able to see the stars, Duo figured it was time for him to return to his home with the inn keeper.

As he wandered through the dark streets he knew so well, he found himself completely alone and if he hadn't been used to the eerie nights, he would've been sure to have been spooked. As he rounded a corner he noticed a shady silhouette standing just out of the light of the street lamp on the corner. That was when he remembered the news he had heard that morning about the missing woman.

It had been a woman he knew who had worked at the flower shop on that exact corner, and maybe Duo could feel himself being spooked a little by the coincidence. Though he refused to show it, and walked up to the silhouette showing no fear.

"Fine night isn't it?"

As the man looked at him Duo saw his beauty. The messy chocolate hair and the entrancing blue eyes, and found himself unable to move. Duo began to wonder if this man really was the one who kidnapped the woman and now was trying to take _him_ too.

"It is a truly fine evening, isn't it? I recall from earlier you mentioned that _I_ was a freak?"

Duo realized his horrible mistake too late as the boy advanced on him and was upon him in seconds. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it-!"

The boy grabbed onto Duo's chin and Duo tried to struggle against the invisible chains that kept him planted to the spot. As the boy neared his neck he whispered into Duo's ear, "You _will_ be sorry when you become _my servant_."

Then the whole world faded as Duo felt some liquid trickling down his neck and knew that it was over... He was going to _die_...

**A/N: I guess you could say this takes place in a town somewhat similar to Romania/European style city and of course back in the times vampires were believed to be real. Enjoy!**

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

His head was aching as he opened his eyes to the candlelit room he was in. Duo could feel skin exposed, but didn't realize at first he was _completely_ naked and lying in somebody else's bed. The bed was comfortable, there was no doubt as he sunk into the cushy mattress, but his body could feel every strip of fabric made to sew together the quilt.

Once Duo finally woke up from the groggy state he could feel himself begin to panic, but his heart was only faintly beating. He couldn't remember anything of what had happened and couldn't tell what day it was. Everything was so jumbled in his mind it had almost seemed impossible to fall out of the plush bed and onto the warm rug.

All of his senses seemed slightly dulled as he began to have trouble seeing and before he knew it, he could feel himself falling. A pair of cold hands caught him and saved him from taking a face-plant onto the hard tile floor beneath the rug. When Duo looked up to see his savior, he was still unable to make out a clear image of his face.

"Who the fuck are you? Where am I?" Duo tried to use his own strength to stand up, but failed miserably at it.

"_You_ shouldn't be questioning _me_, especially in the state you're in now." Strong arms lifted him off his feet and carried him back to the bed. Duo desperately wanted to punch the face that the smug voice was coming from, but once again was failed miserably at it.

The man laid Duo down first and them covered him up and ran his fingers over Duo's slim neck which now felt sore. That touch sent new sensations through Duo's body that he didn't know he could feel then. His whole body felt too numb and too cold to feel the tingling that went within him.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" He almost flinched at how weak his own voice sounded when he felt the stranger's hand began caressing his face. That almost made him get enough motivation to actually punch the man.

"You're in _my_ home, which you may now call home too if you want. As for _why_ didn't I already explain earlier that you're my _servant_ now? I wasn't joking, not in any sense."

Duo didn't feel up to staying conscious any longer, so he let go of the reality and hoped he would wake up and find this all to only be a nightmare.

Heero stood up and blew out the candles all around the room. The room was familiar to him, and he didn't need any light at all to find his way out. He did have excellent vision in the day or night, so either way it wouldn't have mattered whether he knew the room well or not.

All of his servants were first stashed in that room until they learn to accept their fate, and also when Heero would finally drain them of all their blood officially making them one of his. The ones before this luscious young boy always gave up hope immediately because they always were so spoiled, but Heero wondered if this orphan Duo would be different.

For the past few weeks he had been observing him except the night before when he had lost control of his appetite and fed off that woman. Though the woman's blood had been sweet, Duo's had been even more appealing in a way he could not explain with words. He craved more of that blood and knew if his lovely servant would remain here forever, he could ration it out.

It all depended on how much trouble Duo caused. But Heero knew it would take a lot to make him give up his new victim.

**Sadly, I only have one review so far, and I would really appreciate if you all would R & R. Please?**

**Also, I'm changing the rating only because I know it'll probably get kinky soon, so anyone who has rating limits be warned. **


	3. Chapter 3

This time when Duo awoke, it was already sunrise and he almost believed the man had just been a brief encounter and everything else had been a nightmare. He almost let out a groan when he took in his surroundings which were now easy to see with the light through the giant window.

The man Duo had believed only to be some stranger of his dreams was still no where to be found, but there was a woman standing in the open doorway making Duo remember he was nude. He blushed and tried to hide his body more even though it was hidden by the large covers.

When examining her more closely, she looked to be a maid. Her outfit was revealing and Duo blushed as he noticed she was wearing barely anything as well. She showed no embarrassment or hesitation to enter the room and proceed to make him get out of bed.

"Please get out of bed, my lord." Her voice was devoid of emotion but an echo of a once sweet girl still echoed. "Master Yuy doesn't want you to be bored, so he's sent me here to _entertain_ you."

Duo blushed and did fall out of bed when the girl attempted to crawl in with him. "What do you mean _entertain_? And who are you anyway?" He saw that the quilts were heavy even for her to easily crawl out of, but by the time he thought to run to the door the maid was already out of the bed.

"My name is Elena, but it doesn't matter what my name is. And I'm only here to serve Master Yuy." Duo recognized the voice as the flower girl, but couldn't believe that was her.

"What _happened_ to you?" Duo wasn't able to get away as the girl him by his hair and made him yell out in pain.

"Master Yuy has _saved_ me." She wrapped his hair around her hand once with amazing strength no normal woman would have; especially not a girl as frail looking as her.

She started dragging Duo by his hair and he couldn't stand the pain, he finally punched her and made her let go. She wasn't affected except for letting go and quickly pounced on him and began wrestling him to the ground. It wasn't long before Duo began feeling light-headed and became drastically weaker; this gave Elena the chance to nearly throw him halfway across the room to land hard on the bed.

"You might feel woozy because of all the blood he drained from you, but you'll forget all about it soon." Duo saw Elena messing with something behind her back, and looked at her. She was still devoid of emotion and _true_ feeling, and it was like someone _ordered_ her to try and act like this.

"What's behind your back?"

She showed him a collar a chain and his eyes widened; there was no way the innocent girl he knew from the flower shop could be _her_. "The only way you'll get answers, is if you do what Master tells you to!"

Elena with the help of her new strength pinned Duo down with one hand and began slipping the collar around his neck with the other. This wasn't something he had ever known could happen to _him_ and all of this was too surreal.

"You'll soon be a full-fledged vampire, so you should be happy." What she said roused a thought and Duo couldn't keep it in his head.

"Aren't you a full-fledged vampire? How can you be in sunlight?"

"Because I'm not, I've only had a little amount of blood taken. Just like _you_."

**I'm getting more reviews and I do appreciate you all that take the time to do so! For all others, R & R please?**

**A/N: I guess you could say this takes place in a town somewhat similar to Romania/European style city and of course back in the times vampires were believed to be real. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Elena had put the collar on successfully and grabbed some cloth and began tying him down. Duo tried to struggle, but it was all for nothing. She had the advantage, and he knew it.

"Are you ready for your first lesson?" She ran her fingers along Duo's neck and made him shiver. Was this really Elena, the sweet girl who used to sell flowers on the corner? Probably not Duo figured as she kept getting lower on his body.

"How are you so strong if we've had the same amount of blood taken?" He felt measly compared to Elena in the strength category and now his pride was being damaged as he thought she was going to take away his virginity. Not in the way he wanted or expected it.

"I've had a whole day to recuperate, but you have only had a couple of hours. Now this is lesson one, where to touch to get all the right _sensations_." She rubbed her finger along Duo's length and made him moan and tremble.

This was too wonderful to be real at that moment and Duo had always known that if something seemed _too_ good; it really _wasn't_ real. He tried to free himself from his bonds, but they were to tight and he couldn't loosen them.

"Now it's time for lesson 2, learn how _not_ to ruin the mood." She nibbled on his neck and he suddenly felt himself lose all control of himself.

Elena began to move lower when the door was suddenly thrust open by someone else. It was a man who entered the room and gestured for Elena to get off of Duo. She pouted but in the end reluctantly slipped off leaving Duo just barely away from his climax and also leaving him in some pain of not being able to release fully.

"Master did _not_ order you to school him or _entertain_ him in any such way. What he meant was for you to show him around his new home and allow him to meet his new family." The man's blue eyes coldly glared at the smaller figure of Elena who had seemed to perk up after the sexual encounter.

The man flipped his long blonde hair out of the way as he began untying Duo from the bedposts. "My name is Zechs, I am one of Master Yuy's servants as well. As Elena is, I am one servant who will _never_ reach becoming a true vampire only because he needs someone to be immune to the sun and be able to go out in it.

Duo couldn't take his eyes off of Zechs as he untied him and then looked him over; more than likely checking for bruises from the bonds. He didn't reach for the collar though and acted as if it wasn't even there. So Duo decided to make it more obvious to Zechs.

"What about this thing?" He pointed to it and blushed as Zechs ran his finger along his neck thoughtfully.

"This is the only thing that will make sure you _can't_ leave this castle. I'm afraid it must stay on until we can trust you not to flee."

Duo looked toward the window and saw the sun was just rising and realized that either he would just have to accept the fate that has been laid out for him. Or he would have to wait for another time to try and escape these insane people.

"Then why don't you lead the way?"

"Yes sir, Master Duo."

Duo blushed as he heard Zechs calling him 'Master', but got up anyway and began to follow him.

**A/N: I guess you could say this takes place in a town somewhat similar to Romania/European style city and of course back in the times vampires were believed to be real. Enjoy!**

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Zechs had shown Duo many of the rooms and all of them had fascinating things inside of them. Even the kitchen was interesting, considering that even though most of Heero's servants were supposed to be at least half-vampires they actually ate normal food. All of that was also explained by Zechs.

"So how can this collar keep me in the castle?" Duo noticed Elena was following them now and began to get nervous.

"Master Yuy has placed a curse on it, if you leave this castle you will instantly die. Have you not heard of vampire magic?" Zechs glared at their follower and she branched off to another hallway eventually.

They passed by a door that Zechs purposefully neglected, so Duo made a mental note to come back and look inside. "I didn't know there was such a thing called _vampire_ magic..."

"Of course, vampire magic can only be used by full-fledged vampires. It is mostly jinxes and curses, but there are a few regular elemental spells in as well. Often times we use our vampire magic to kill vampire hunters." The finally stopped at Duo's room again and Zechs opened the door for Duo.

Duo expected him to slam and lock the door, but instead the tall blonde followed him in. Zechs pulled a chair for Duo and then got one for himself. The whole time Duo was gradually beginning to turn redder.

"That's a tour of the whole castle, is there anything you'd like to ask me?" His pale blue eyes landed right on the brunette and before he knew it Duo made an outburst about the door they skipped.

"What was that door you passed over? Is it Yuy's room?" Zechs held Duo's chin firmly before answering.

"Stay away from that door, and that's all I'll say. Are you hungry at all?"

"Yeah, kind of..." Duo knew he was practically _starving_, but wouldn't tell Zechs that.

When Zechs knelt in front of him and offered his neck to Duo; he fell out of his chair. Zechs offered a hand to the stunned brunette on the floor and stifled his laugh, "You're one of the strangest humans I've ever encountered. I wonder how long Master Yuy has been watching you..."

"Watching me? You mean he's been _stalking_ me for a long time now?" Duo thought a few weeks back and couldn't recall ever seeing a man covered from head to toe in clothes, but then again he never knew if he was being stalked at night either.

"You don't think Master Yuy picked out purely by chance do you?"

He smiled at the look on Duo's face as he began to walk towards the door, "Since you don't want to drink directly from me, you can have some breakfast in the kitchen."

Duo stood up and walked over toward the bed where he could lay down and think for a while. This whole place seemed so _wrong_; almost as if he had somehow ended up on another planet. In fact, Duo had always thought vampires were imaginary horror stories and that vampire hunters were just people gone psycho.

Then there was the thing about this Yuy guy stalking him for so long without him noticing. There must've been some other time besides yesterday he actually saw him, but whenever he tried to remember him it always came up blank.

"Maybe he used some vampire magic and turned himself invisible..." Duo wondered over to the window and leaned on the large window sill.

Without realizing he found himself staring down at two men who were also staring up at him. One was tall, had brunette hair, a strange uni-bang, and green eyes; the other was slightly shorter, with jet black hair, and matching eyes. They seemed to be fixed on the collar around Duo's neck and then Duo realized this might be his chance of escaping.

**Yes, I will admit I did get the 'vampire magic' idea from the manga Vampire Game so no one can say I plagerized an idea. **

**Please R & R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Trowa had seen a young man with a long braid of brunette and amethyst. This was the supposed person to have gone missing last night when a villager heard screaming. Apparently the town wasn't too fond of this orphan, but they did feel uneasy not having him show up. In a way it was just abnormal not to have the kid causing a racket and it made the town feel more silent and grim.

"Wufei, do you really think that's the one we're looking for?" Trowa didn't break eye contact with 'Duo', as the villagers called him, until he moved out of their sight.

"That was him, but what was that _thing_ around his neck?" Wufei tried to see if Duo was just hiding somewhere in the room, but was sure of the fact that he had left it. "Shall we try to enter, or wait for another time?"

"Let's wait, and we have to hurry in case he's alerting someone." Trowa took the lead and pushed his way through the garden and back to the village.

> > >

Duo raced down the hall without anyone bothering him, but once he reached the large doors to exit he could feel his collar resisting. Just to be sure, Duo made sure no one was actually holding on to the collar and preventing him from leaving.

With the satisfaction of an empty foyer, Duo began to tug at the collar with a vigor that even surprised him. He _had_ to get out of this place and away from these creeps. They were all psycho and as far as he could tell, they wanted to kill him.

"This is my only chance! The one time I actually rely on God and he's not even doing me a damn bit of good!" Duo suddenly felt the collar get tighter on his neck and then he stopped attacking it.

"Master Duo, please don't do this. The last time we had a guest like you, they died from that collar cracking their neck in two. And I'm sorry you want to go out, but Master Yuy doesn't trust you yet." Zechs gently pushed Duo's hand from the collar and wrapped an arm around him.

Duo had to suppress another retort that would definitely make him guilty of what he was really trying to do. Duo couldn't picture his fate being in _this_ castle and becoming a vampire... Actually, he detested the thought so much he clenched his fist and made his palm.

"Master, you're bleeding..." Zechs observed with hungry blue eyes that Duo had yet to notice. "Let us go take care of that wound."

He led the smaller boy upstairs and into a huge bathroom that was full of the most elegant of furniture. Zechs had made Duo hold his hand out to examine it, and surprised Duo when he suddenly began licking the blood.

"I can see why Master Yuy likes your blood... and _you_." The blonde caught Duo's lips with a fierce intensity and was allowing his hand to wander.

Duo couldn't help but allow the gorgeous man to do what he wanted. All he felt he really could do was moan and return the affection, but then it suddenly occurred that maybe if he made Yuy jealous he would be thrown out and free.

He thanked God now and began to get closer to Zechs to where the slightest movement from the blonde would make him fall completely on top of the man. Duo was kissing back with a ferocity he had never knew he had, but then when a hand wandered into his pants he lost his nerve.

"What are you doing?" Duo pulled away and tried to stand up to back away, "I know _I_ got carried away too, but I don't want anybody touching me there."

Zechs took the warning seriously and snapped out of hisl lustful trance, "Please excuse my behavior Master Duo, I'll leave the supplies so you can bandage your own hand without me interfering.

**Sorry to end so abruptly, but I have something _very _special planned for the next chapter! **

**Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Duo watched skeptically as Zechs left the room and found himself wanting him to come back, but knew better than to call after him. If he gave him one little invitation, the blonde would probably take it a step too far. Even the smallest sight of blood had already driven him over the edge...

"Damn pervert..." Duo tried to hate the thought of the taller man touching him, but found it impossible and his hormones stubborn.

Maybe it had been his fault for allowing the man to do what he wanted, but he had never once remembered trying to tempt him. It had just been an automatic reaction from seeing blood and Zechs' hunger had just been the string to tie their fate. But Duo didn't really regret getting touched by Zechs as much as he should've, but who could considering how handsome the guy was?

Duo felt the collar was now even tighter than it had been when he had tried to run away. He couldn't quite figure _why_ it had happened unless it could sense he was betraying this 'Master Yuy'. He tried to think it was just a coincidence and maybe it was his own guilt, but when he looked at it in the full length mirror he saw it was tighter than before. It barely gave him any room to breathe, so he decided not to try any more ridiculous stunts.

He lied down on the bed feeling drained from just a few hours of being in this castle. This whole place was so screwed up compared to the lifestyle he was used to living. Duo was so used to being free and going wherever he wanted to go that it was almost torture to sit here in one building.

That brought a new question to mind... Where was this mansion anyway? He had never heard about it from his village and he was pretty sure that it wasn't close to where he lived. When he looked at the scenery he saw dark mountains and barren valleys, but this area around the castle was lush with life considering the people inside weren't even fully alive.

He didn't see the two men from earlier, and figured they had probably fled by now. "I wonder if this has always been rumored to have vampires living here..."

It didn't seem like the kind of place someone casually bumped into while traveling. In fact, Duo was fairly sure that _nobody_ even traveled around here anyway. Considering how creepy the place looked and how devoid of life it was. Which brought another question he would have to ask Zechs or Elena.

Why was this the only piece of land with life on it?

The two men were carefully climbing down the rocky hill when they saw someone down at the bottom where the road was. Apparently waiting for them since no other sane person would be climbing down something so steep.

They didn't rush any to get down on the ground, but it only took them another ten minutes till they were standing in front of a tall man and a boy who looked like his son. Trowa could see the boy felt uncomfortable about something by the way the little blonde refused to make eye contact with them.

"Are you two the hunters I've heard about?" The man's voice was stern, but not angry or upset at all.

"Yes we are." Wufei replied seeing Trowa was busy ogling the man's son. "Can we be of your service?"

"Yes you can..." The man looked down to the ground as if ashamed or upset, they couldn't tell, "That monster took my daughter from me and I want revenge."

Wufei could feel himself losing his temper with his friend and was about to slap him when Mr. Winner continued. "My daughter's name is Elena and she disappeared about about two nights ago... and I'll give you as big of a reward as you want if you can find her and kill that monster."

**Please R&R! **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and it really does help to know that so many people support this fic! **


	8. Chapter 8

Duo noticed that even though most days passed by quickly, this one seemed to linger as long as time would allow. It had been a clear sky with not a single cloud in sight, but Duo just found these kind of days annoying. Even before he had become half-vampire he had always found the sun to be a disadvantage to him whenever he wanted to steal.

He hadn't tried to ask about why the terrain in this valley was so strange, but knew that if he asked Zechs he might be questioned on why did he care. The thing was, that he didn't want to be interrogated about some of the questions he asked, it not only bothered him but also made it harder to keep his plan of escaping quiet.

Duo had made the decision to ask Elena since she didn't seem to really care what Duo was thinking, just what he had going on in his pants.

As he left his room once again, he noticed the hall was deathly quiet. If he hadn't known better, he would've said that no one even lived here by how little traces they left of people living there. Everything was so neat and tidy, but at the same time somewhat dirty and out of place.

"Elena?" He called out as he walked out of the hallway and into the main hall where he found no one once again. "Where is everyone?"

Then he realized that gave him a reason to go snooping around the guy Yuy's room, or at least it would give him an excuse to look in and see what he looks like. And since there was no one around to stop him before he did it, all he had to do was get enough courage to open the door.

Duo walked up to the door and took a deep breath before turning the knob and pushing the door open. What met him was complete darkness that wasn't penetrated by the faintest light until Duo had opened the door. He slipped inside and hastily shut the door hoping to not awaken the person he saw asleep in the bed. He could hear some rustling and attempted to stay perfectly still, but failed when a man's voice called out to him.

"Come over here," He demanded softly and Duo obliged without even understanding why, "and be careful where you walk."

When he felt the bed right next to him he reached out and tried to find the man who had made him come over there. He lightly grazed a man's face and then another hand grabbed his and pulled him into the bed. Duo let out a tiny yelp as he fell on top of the man he had been so eager to meet a minute ago, and found that the man was rolling him off onto the other side of the bed.

"Why did you have to bother me so early, Zechs?"

Duo stifled an objection to being called Zechs and didn't answer. He just listened as the other man continued.

"Our guest can wait until I'm good a ready to wake up." That statement made Duo absolutely pissed at this guy and he did something he didn't think he could've done.

He punched the guy in what he was pretty sure was his stomach and got out of bed while almost tripping over blankets that had attached themselves to him. He quickly regained his balance and went in the general direction he remembered the door being.

"I hate you anyway you damn bastard!" Duo yelled and then threw the door open and walked out; not bothering to shut the door.

> > >

Quatre gave a long sigh as he watched the sun set and tried to entertain himself by reading, but found it too boring. All he could think about was his missing sister and whether she was okay or not. It wasn't fair that the vampire would just pick who he wanted and then took them when he wanted.

That's why his father had always been so reluctant to allow his children out into the village. It had been only two weeks after their father had allowed Elena to go out alone when she was kidnapped, and now he was forced to stay inside all day even when there was someone watching him.

The two vampire hunters had come back and were going to stay in his home with the rest of his large family now. It didn't really bother him to have two more additions to the household of thirty people (not counting Elena), but it did bother him that the one named Trowa was constantly trying to be around him.

Even now, while he was pretending to be interested in his book, Trowa was carefully studying him. He decided that tomorrow he would set Trowa straight.

**This was somewhat longer than the other fics I've written, and I'm sorry I make these so short! **

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Once back in his own room again, Duo slammed the door shut and locked it. He then threw himself on the bed in a childish manner and buried himself beneath the large blankets and numerous pillows.

"Why do people always treat me that way? Just because I'm an orphan doesn't make me any less- well actually..." He touched the collar around his neck and then hid his face again, "I'm not really human now because of that damn bastard..."

He looked over towards the door and noticed a shadow underneath, but paid no attention to it. He couldn't think of a reason to go interrogating people for standing outside his door, so he figured it would be best to just leave them be. Along with that, he just didn't feel like talking to anybody just then; instead he wanted to be alone and just try to think of a way to escape the castle.

"Why did he want me here in the first place? What possible use could I be to him?" Duo wondered and turned over on his back, but it just made him get tangled up in the covers. "Dammit! Why the hell do I need this many blankets anyway!"

He struggled for a few minutes to try to get out, but instead it got even worse until he just gave up. He stared at the ceiling and felt himself begin to doze off as he continued to question Heero's motives for taking _him _of all the people he could've chosen in that town. Wouldn't somebody richer or someone with more power have been better than some orphan who does nothing but steal to survive?

> > >

Duo could feel a cool breeze wash over him and awakening every one of his senses to the sensation. Amethyst eyes flickered open and scanned the room for the source of the chill, and found his window wide open and the large curtains swaying slightly.

"Did I leave the window open?" The brunette untangled himself from the covers successfully (which for some reason was easier) and climbed out of bed to close the window. When he got closer, Duo could see _he _hadn't left it open, but someone from _outside _had. "Who would want to break into this place? I thought hardly anyone knew about this place unless it was..."

He remembered the two men he had seen just earlier that afternoon, but apparently they had chosen the cover of night to sneak in. Duo walked cautiously over to his massive closet and opened the door slowly. There was no movement but he still opened the door so that light could allow him to be thorough with his search for the men. After being sure they weren't in the closet he checked the many large hiding spaces in the room until all that was left was his private bathroom.

"I know you guys couldn't have gotten far, so just come out! I promise I won't let anyone know you're here because I want out of this place!" Duo called and began to feel stupid when he felt a knife pressed dangerously close to his throat. "So you _were _hiding in here."

He was able to see it was the brunette with the uni-bang and green eyes, and lightly pushed the knife away from his throat, "You shouldn't do that. I could call a whole bunch of them in here in an instant."

He prayed that the bluff worked, and apparently it did when the man backed off. "You said you wanted out of this castle? But aren't you a vampire too?"

"Not really, or at least that's what Elena told me. She just said that only a small amount of blood was taken from me and that I'm still at least half-human." The braided-boy shrugged and grinned at the man's look of surprise, "What? You expect me to want to _stay _in this freaky place? All of them are fucking crazy!"

"What is your name?" The boy with the black hair stepped out as well and stood beside his taller companion, "I am Wufei Chang and he is Trowa Barton, and we're vampire hunters that were hired to infiltrate this place."

Duo looked slightly confused at first and then recalled eavesdropping on the mayor's conversation about hiring some weirdos to come 'clean out' the place; at least that's how the mayor had stated it. Then he looked over at Trowa and Wufei and found them to probably be no older than him by their looks.

"My name is Duo Maxwell, and I'm begging you to get me outta here!" He stopped as he heard someone walking down the hall, and just now noticing his heightened-senses.

"Hey you two, hide! Someone's coming, and it's not a bluff!"

Trowa and Wufei went back to the bathroom, and Duo quickly shut the door as quietly as possible. As the person arrived at the door, Duo had already climbed back into his bed and was pretending to have just woken up.

There was a light knocking followed by Heero's voice, "Duo? Open the door, _now_."

Duo felt his temper rising but got out of the bed anyway, and opened the door. He could see that Heero was much more prepared for Duo than he had been last time. He was dressed in comfortable but still expensive looking clothes and had some tucked under his arm that were most likely for Duo.

"What the fuck do you want? I thought I already said that I hated you!" Duo was about to slam the door shut in the other man's face, but Heero stopped him.

"You know you shouldn't talk to me that way. After all, I could _kill _you anytime I want."

Duo glared at Heero and allowed him to enter his room, but had figured he wouldn't have had a choice either way. "Threats aren't the thing you usually say to get sex from someone."

"I don't want just _sex _from you, Duo. There are other things that you're much more important for anyway." Heero placed the clothes on Duo's dresser and was about to leave when he stopped suddenly. He whirled around and looked toward the window with a strange look on his face. "We don't have visitors, do we?"

Duo could feel his pulse quicken slightly, but he tried his best to seem calm to Heero. "No, I just felt hot and wanted some fresh air. Something wrong with that?"

Heero sighed and walked right up to Duo, stopping just a inches away. He caught Duo by surprise when he suddenly slipped his arms around Duo's waist and pulled him closer and into a kiss. The braided-boy was still in shock once Heero had let go and turned away, and stood motionless from the thought of what had just happened.

It had been the greatest feeling ever to have kissed that man, but at the same time the worst. He felt cleansed and yet so tainted by the thought that he had just kissed person of the same sex. Once Heero had left the room for sure, Trowa and Wufei snuck out and closed the door while Duo began to regain his composure.

"So, do you honestly hate that guy? Or are you just saying that to get our trust and then betray us later?" Trowa watched the door for a few more moments, just to make sure that nobody else was going to barge in. "And what does he mean there are other things you're much more important for?"

"I don't know! I just thought he expected some loyal little servant like that bitch Elena..."

Wufei's eyes narrowed as he whirled around to face Duo, "How do you know Elena?"

**Sorry to make you guys wait so long! Things kept coming up that prevented me from writing much, but I promise the next chapter will be sooner. And I think the chapters are getting longer, so I hope you enjoy!**

**R & R, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

Quatre contented himself by letting himself get completely enraptured in a book, but after a while his sisters seemed to be getting nervous since the vampire hunters were gone. Either that, or they were just thinking of ways to try and impress them in hopes that one of them could become the wife of one of the hunters. It didn't bother the blond that his sisters were going crazy over two ordinary men, but it did bother him that none of them seemed to notice the one named Trowa would constantly stare at him and watch him all the time.

"Little brother? Are you really busy?" One of his sisters poked her head in and looked slightly distressed, "I can always wait a while."

"No, it's okay. What do you need?" His azure eyes rested open his timid older sister as she walked into the room wearing one of her most expensive dresses.

"Do you think Mr. Barton would like this?"

"Yes, I think if he saw you wearing that there would be no other girl in the world who could take his eyes off of you." Quatre watched her usually pale face flush a scarlet red, and then she ran up to him and hugged him before running back out. "Girls are so strange sometimes."

He turned back towards the desk when his eyes were caught by the crescent moon that shone brightly over the sleeping village. It illuminated the houses, buildings, and streets as if they were lined with genuine silver. It was amazing how some people who lived down there couldn't see what wealth they had and complained about how his father had been more successful in making more money than them.

Quatre's father was very generous in donating money to charities and giving some more to people he would occasionally seen on the streets who needed a lot of help. Then the people would complain about him not giving _them _money when most of them were perfectaly capable of making their own fortune. That was another reason why Quatre and his sisters weren't allowed out most of the time unless they had protection, but Elena had been a different case. She had always been more rebellious and had demanded that she go out on her own to make her own living.

Their father had loved her independence, but he had also feared for her safety. Yet, when the people saw Elena dressed just like them and actually doing her _own _work instead of living off daddy's fortune, they accepted her. And now that she was kidnapped, their father absolutely refused to let them leave the house and would get anything they needed or made servants deliver messages or letters to friends.

"I hope you're alright sis..."

"What do you mean how do I know Elena?" Duo looked as if it was the stupidest question he'd ever been asked, "She worked at the little flower shop on the corner. She always used to be so nice to me, but now she's a royal bitch..."

"Do you know where she is?" Wufei asked, deciding to not to beat around the bush, "She's the one we're looking for. Her father hired us a few days ago to find her and kill the vampire who took her, Heero Yuy."

The braided boy sighed and walked over to the door, "Then what were you doing that first day when you were looking in through my window? That must have been before the man had hired you... So what are you _really _looking for?"

Wufei was about to reply, but this time Trowa cut him off. "Right now we're here looking for Elena, and any other business we have with Heero isn't anything you should be concerned about."

Duo's amethyst eyes looked completely disbelieving but he remained silent. He went over to the full-length mirror and touched the collar again to find it had tightened even more. For a while, Trowa and Wufei didn't know what he was doing exactly until he turned around with some faint traces of tears.

"Her room's five doors down the hallway to the left... She'll probably be asleep right now and it's _not _easy to wake her up. So just go and then you guys can escape through here." Duo walked over to the door and opened it to make sure that the area was clear, "No one's going to be coming up here for another ten minutes, so get her out by then and you guys will be safe."

Wufei didn't object, but Trowa knew that the orphan hadn't wanted them to come there to save _Elena _but he wanted himself to be saved. It wasn't long before his partner gave him a small punch to make him hurry up.

"Only ten minutes, remember?"

The two hastily went to work and didn't have any problems getting Elena or getting back to Duo's room. Just as Duo had promised, Elena it would be a real task to wake her up. As Wufei climbed down and waited for Trowa to drop her down, he had to wait for a few more minutes since Trowa had decided to pick the time to talk to the braided adolescent.

"I'm sorry... We'll come back for you, I promise."

"No!" Duo felt like just shoving him out the window, but knew better to control his anger. "Don't _ever _come back to this castle, and if you do I'll alert everyone and they'll kill you. After all, nobody wants an orphan to burden them... right? You'll come up here to save someone if you get paid for it, but not out of pure instinct to help another?"

"Nobody said we wouldn't help you... But we just need to get Elena out of the way first."

"I've heard people say that before, and they just abandoned me! So why should I expect any different from you? If I feel like leaving this place, I'll do it myself but I guess I could learn to like this place!"

Trowa looked horrified, an emotion Duo hadn't even thought he was capable of. "You don't understand, when Heero said you're going to be used for much more important things he meant-"

They were cut off from their argument when Duo heard the lock on the door click almost soundlessly. He turned around to find Zechs smirking as if he was a predator that had just found wounded prey.

"Shall I take care of him, Master Duo?"

Trowa apparently decided that it was not the time or place for a full out fight, and went to the window and jumped out. Evidently Wufei understood that there was danger, or Trowa wouldn't have taken such a risk. Without much trouble, Trowa landed and the two hunters took off towards the path that led from the mountain.

"I didn't ask for anybody's help!" Duo screamed at the interfering vampire who looked confused.

"But I assumed-"

"All you people just _assume _things, and yet have you ever once thought you were wrong? Did you ever even think to ask how I felt or what I wanted you to do? Did you?"

Zechs flicked some of the platinum blond hair that had gotten in his face out of the way, "Most people don't hesitate when someone important to them is in immediate danger. I didn't think you'd want me to stand by and watch that hunter probably kill you, if that's what he was really here to do in the first place..."

Realizing that Zechs' eyes were on the collar which was practically choking Duo now, he turned away. "Get out of here, now."

"As you wish Master Duo, but I do warn you," he said while opening the door, "Master Yuy will not allow you to live very long if you keep betraying him and destroying the tiny amount of trust he has left for you."

**As I said, I kept my promise on making the chapter come sooner than the last. I still hope you guys are enjoying youselves!**

**Please R & R!**


	11. Chapter 11

Trowa and Wufei got back to the Winner estate safely without anyone noticing them with Elena, but just as they arrived at the house Elena awoke. Apparently, she had no intention of ever coming back or seeing her family again because she immediately began to run back in the direction of the castle. Her father, sisters, and Quatre had been woken up by her screaming along with Trowa's and Wufei's. Though Quatre had been the first to get downstairs to find that Elena was viciously attacking her kidnappers.

"Sis, what's happened to you?" Quatre had brought a candle out with him to help him see in the dark, but now it only allowed him to see his sister's menacing eyes that were intent on killing someone that night; even if it was her former brother.

"So _you _planned this, baby bro? Or is it that you really wanted to _join _me with Master Yuy? I'm sure that you could keep Master Duo company as well while you both became adjusted to the new lifestyle!" Elena seemed to be insane to Quatre, but Trowa and Wufei seemed prepared for her to be this way.

"Get back inside!" Wufei yelled at him as he brought out his knife.

The blonde knew he had to run and get to safety, but his legs felt as if they were rooted to the spot and he couldn't move. As he watched his sister and the two vampire hunters begin to fight all he wanted was to make all of it stopped; he wanted to save Elena.

"Please stop! Trowa please don't hurt my sister!"

The brunette looked away from Elena for a brief moment to watch Quatre who had tears in his eyes. He was such a kind and loving brother, but didn't understand how dangerous Elena truly was. Though as Trowa was looking away, Elena was able to get in close range of him and use her own hidden knife to slash him across the chest.

"You foolish humans can't beat a vampire! We're far superior to your race, so you should've known there was no way to win!"

Apparently, she spoke too soon as Wufei cut her across the back of the neck, instantly killing her. Even being a vampire, that did not make her invincible and she had forgotten that.

Quatre fell to his knees as he watched his sister's blood seep into the ground. Trowa began to go to the blonde to see if he was alright when another man appeared; one they had yet to meet face-to-face but knew his voice.

"So you hunters killed an innocent boy's sister... That's pretty low if you ask me." The vampire looked no older than sixteen, but they could tell he was still more powerful than any vampire they had encountered before. "Maybe I should take him under my care and try to heal this boy's wounded soul..."

Quatre once again knew he should've fled, but couldn't get up and just wished he were dead right then instead of Elena. It hadn't been fair to kill her, but they had done it anyway and done it in a horrible way. There was no way he could've resisted or denied the vampire as he kneeled down beside him and moved aside his shirt to get at his neck. There was nothing he could've done to stop what would happen as he went unconscious.

> > >

Duo sat on his window sill and looked out towards the direction of his village. For some reason, after Trowa and Wufei had departed he began to feel strange and felt as if something would happen if he'd just be patient and wait for it, but Duo wasn't one to be patient. The only reason he was sitting and waiting now was because he couldn't figure out what exactly was making him feel that way.

"Maybe Heero is up to something..." Duo scooted a little closer to the edge of the sill and gazed out still knowing something would soon happen.

Just as he spoke, Zechs entered the room with a strange look on his face. "So you must've felt it as well, Master Duo?"

"Felt what?"

"Another one who was bitten... Master Yuy must have bitten another human to join us, but after Elena died I can see why."

Duo didn't know whether he felt sorry for Elena or somewhat happy, but he then realized what that strange feeling had been. He might have felt it when Elena died and then yearned for that place to be filled with someone else, and that's why he had been so eagerly awaiting Heero's return.

"So he'll be back soon?" Duo asked as he watched Zechs sit down beside him, "You know him best, right?"

"Actually, Master Duo, I believe you know him best." The braided boy stared at Zechs, clearly confused, but had yet to say anything so Zechs continued on, "How long have you been waiting here?"

"About fifteen minutes, why?"

"You were the first to realize something was wrong while the rest of the servants and I just now started to notice. Master Yuy knew that you had this kind of connection with him and that's why he specifically picked _you_."

"So that's all he wants me for?" Duo fingered the collar finally remembering it was there, "You know if it wasn't for this thing, I would've been long gone."

"That's what always made humans so weak though... You have yet to become a full-fledged vampire and so you still have some of those human weaknesses in you." Zechs looked over at Duo and saw his amethyst eyes glaring at him, "You fear for your life, but as a vampire you must be willing to sacrifice yourself for you master."

Duo didn't say anything, but just continued to stare out over the horizon where the sun was beginning to rise. "I don't liked to be _used _by anybody, whether he calls himself my master or not..."

There was a silhouette against the sun's blinding rays and it was quickly heading towards the castle.

"He's here."

> > >

**Hey there everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**And I'm happy that you guys _aren't _complaining I'm taking too much time. (Or at least not many of you.) I'm sorry for anyone who thinks I'm really too slow, but I'm trying my best to update as much as possible and it does take time to write these kinds of fics. **

**Thanks for all appreciative readers!**

**Please R & R!**


	12. Chapter 12

Heero hurried to get inside of the castle's protecting walls before the sun had completely risen, but barely made it. Zechs and Duo were waiting by the doors and Duo refused to even look at Heero but did notice that there was someone in his arms. He felt a sudden rush of anger mixed with envy that he couldn't explain, and couldn't control what he said next.

"So I must not be _that _important to you if you bring home another little servant just to have sex with!" The braided boy narrowed his amethyst eyes when Heero stood up and brought the boy with him, "Who is that anyway?"

Heero didn't look as if he was offended or furious at what Duo had accused him of, but did allow Duo to see who exactly he had taken last night. When the blond's face was revealed to the pair of curious eyes from both Duo and Zechs, Duo gasped realizing who he was but Zechs didn't seem to know anything about it.

"He saw his sister die because you allowed her to be taken away, Duo. I had come in time, and if I had left him alone he surely would've killed himself after witnessing such a sight." Heero's cold cobalt blue eyes rested upon Duo and he felt as if the man was peering into his own guilty conscience, "You shall take care of him since this was your fault to begin with... and you are still the most _important _person to me. So don't get yourself killed..."

The vampire suddenly dumped Quatre's limp body into Duo's arms and almost made him drop the unconscious boy. He felt his sudden envy leave him and only more fury took its place. He couldn't believe how arrogant that guy acted even though Duo now knew two vampire hunters who would be ecstatic to kill him.

"You should let that boy rest, he must be exhausted from what went on tonight." Zechs had the same indifferent expression, and hurried off to follow Heero.

"Probably gonna go sleep with him... Sick bastards..." The braided boy headed up to his room anyway, though he said it wasn't because of what Heero or Zechs had said, and let the boy sleep in his bed. He stayed there only for a few moments before he realized he needed to get the latest victim some food since he would surely be starving. "I'll be right back... but I'll leave a note in case he wakes up before I do."

Duo hastily scribbled a note and left it on the large ebony dresser nearby. He hoped that he would make it back before the boy woke up and could explain everything in person instead of making him just wait there until he got back. But it didn't ease that note didn't necessarily mean that the boy would stay in that room, "Since he's one of those spoiled Winner kids, I wouldn't be surprised if he ran around screaming that'd he'd been kidnapped or begged some of us not to kill him and he'll pay us lots of money, or some crap like that..."

The braided boy couldn't help but be amused by the thought of such a quiet looking boy running around the room screaming for life. After he had finally started talking to Elena at the flower shop a few months back, he remembered her mentioning she was part of the Winner family and had only _one _young brother. If he remembered correctly, his name was Quatre... or something like that, but just as he was running towards the kitchen he saw Heero and Zechs out in the hallway that led down to the garden.

He stopped and quickly hid around the corner, but was still within distance of being able to hear what the two were talking about. As he leaned closer to where he was almost in the hallway, their words were much clearer.

"He must not figure out what we're up to... If he does then he will surely flee or die trying..." Heero's voice had its usual icy tone to it, but there was also a tinge concern.

"But Master, you haven't even found out if he really _is _the one to help us. What if he's not truly the one we've been looking for?" Zechs' voice sounded less concerned about Duo, but Duo heard a sudden movement and made him look around the corner to find that Zechs was kissing Heero, "Master I-"

"Do not touch me!" Heero punched him and abruptly turned away, "Whether he really is the one or not... I can't stop from loving him whether or not I act like I do or if he really is my savior..."

Duo could feel himself become quickly flustered, and swiftly sprinted down another corridor of the large castle that would lead him to the kitchen without him having to pass that hallway anymore. His heart was racing, not just because he had just been running but those words kept replaying in his head. It made him feel like he might have a heart attack if he thought about it anymore, so when one of the cooks startled him out of his thoughts he was glad.

"Are you feeling alright, Master Duo?" The cook was a young woman with dark blue hair that was cut short, and had blue eyes to match.

"Yes, I'm fine... but what was your name again?" Duo felt embarrassed for forgetting the woman's name so easily, but she didn't seemed too embarrassed or anything so he went along with it, "And you can call me Duo, just Duo."

"My name is Hilde, and I'm glad to meet you Duo." She smiled when she was called back to the kitchens to go back to work, "I'll talk to you later."

"Wait! I actually was here to also pick up some food for a new guest that probably won't feel like coming to the official dinner." It didn't take Hilde long to make a nice tray of food for their 'guest' and then Duo was hurrying back to his room with the massive amount of food, "Hope he likes it!"

As he arrived at the door, he suddenly looked back because of the strangest chill that made him feel as if he was being watched just now. He turned and noticed that he was facing the direction of Heero's room, "I believe in you Heero, but I'm gonna make you prove it to me... Tonight or tomorrow, whenever I can get the boy comfortable enough for me to leave him and talk to you privately..."

He smiled, that was his own promise to keep now. Not only to himself, but also to Heero.

**Hey everyone! Hope you all have been enjoying the series, and yes some HeeroxDuo yumminess will be coming soon! So believe me, I'm really working all the wonderful plot holes out of my outline of the story and the next chapter will be coming soon! **

**Please R & R! (The more motivation I get, the faster I write!)**

**Shari Maxwell**


	13. Chapter 13

Zechs had only kept what his love from Heero a total secret, because he had known it would take a while to make Heero love him back. But now it was nearly impossible to get the affection that had made him _physically ache_ to get. There were times that Heero had invited him into his bed, but that was just so he could get some stress relief and then Zechs was immediately kicked out. The blonde didn't want those to be the best memories he had of him and Heero.

The tall man walked down the stone corridor that led to the basement. It was used to trap humans that Heero sent out his servants to capture, they usually ended up being the vampires' blood supply but there were times that Heero would make one or two into servants. Zechs opened the nearly rotting door after unlocking it and peered down into the darkness to look at all of the humans down there.

Only two of them looked as if they would be fit to be _his_ servants, so he pointed to them and gestured them to come up. There was one man who was begging Zechs to let him go and many of the others were also pleading their release as well, but Zechs paid them not attention. Instead he looked at the man and woman he had called up.

They both knelt in front of him as though they were already his loyal subordinates and when he asked their names he got Treize and Sally. It didn't take Zechs long to decide he liked both of them and knew they would never disobey his orders.

"It is time to kill off that little brat who stole my place in Master Heero's heart... But you two must not be seen by Master Heero and you must kill Duo in secret. Got it?" He liked how they answered him without the slightest hesitation and he didn't hesitate to make them his servants either.

> > >

Duo waited impatiently as the small blonde continued to sleep on for another hour or so. He didn't look at peace as the blonde turned fitfully and attacking his comforter as if it would rid him of his nightmares. It was after he had finally began to whimper slightly that lapis lazuli blue eyes shot open in fear.

Quatre had a petite body and in the large bed he looked even more petite, "Where am I...?"

His voice shook slightly but when he looked over at Duo he smiled and showed some relief. Duo was puzzled as to why and tried to figure why he would look at him that way.

"Was I just having a nightmare about all this vampire stuff?" When Duo shook his head Quatre looked at him in shock, "You mean you're not one of my father's servants?"

"Hell no!" Duo couldn't believe this scrawny brat had actually said that to him, but when Quatre had some tears in his eyes Duo stopped, "Why are you crying? If it's because I yelled at you, I'm sorry."

Quatre shook his head furiously and tried hard to resist just breaking down then and there, "You mean what happened to my sister... Elena's gone? And that man..."

"Yep, it all happened, but don't worry about it." Duo tried to comfort the blonde, "I'm here and I promise I'll take care of you no matter what."

Quatre tried to smile up at his new friend, but found it extremely difficult as images of Elena kept flashing through his mind. There was one that had haunted his mind ever since she had disappeared only a day after. She had come into his room and asked him the simple question of whether or not he really loved her as a sister.

He had replied that he loved her, of course, but now he wondered whether she had known that fate would do this to her. Elena had always had an uncanny ability to do sense her luck. It wasn't something that she had prided herself on, and their father had never known about it. Now he wish he had told him.

"I'll be alright, and I really have to thank you... um... what's your name?" Quatre asked sheepishly but only received Duo to grin and give him a quick laugh.

"No problem, my name's Duo Maxwell-"

"You're Duo!" Quatre had alarm in his voice as he edged closer to him, "You're the one my sister was in love with?"

> > >

Heero entered his room and looked over the candles that were placed all around him. Most were red but there was one black candle that had a large flame glowing and he fondly observed it. There was no way he could put out the candle without feeling the emptiness that was surppressed by the flame. It was his own light in the darkness, and would forever keep him living.

He had only lit the candle recently, when Duo had arrived, since he was the light that would keep him from giving up the eternal darkness he had been cursed with. Now the vampire had someone to share the burden of the curse and he knew that only Duo could truly accept him for what he was. No man or woman would be able to see past the fact that he could give eternal life or that he was beautiful beyond anyone that you would normally see.

"Please do not let anyone extinguish this flame..." He prayed to a god who no longer watched over him, "If I do have one last angel for me, give it to him. No matter what, he deserves to live while I have already lived past the time destined for me."

He slipped off his dark cloak and felt the black satin sheets taut on his bed oversized bed. Heero gazed over at the door as if expecting the braided orphan to come bursting in again, and yet knew he shouldn't expect it. It was a hope that had hardly a chance of coming into light, and the vampire knew better than to dwell on such things.

> > >

**Sorry that it's taken so long to update! And I'm sorry that it has to be such a short update as well... **

**In any case, please R & R!**

**Shari Maxwell**


	14. Chapter 14

Duo couldn't speak for a few moment, trying to make sure he had heard the blonde right. As Quatre sat up all the way and finally got up completely in Duo's face, the brunette finally began to remember all of the times that Elena had randomly talked to him whenever he had been walking by. She had always been especially sweet to him, never thinking of it as anything more than mere politeness, he had always grinned and waved back.

He could almost feel Quatre's blue eyes trying to see into his heart an uncover whatever secrets Duo was trying to keep, but he couldn't let him know anything just yet. Even as his conscience and natural human judgment knew he was a sweet kid, his mind battled it out and won.

"I didn't even see her that often... She couldn't have possibly _loved_ me," Duo didn't exactly lie since whenever he had seen Elena he hadn't really _seen_ her as the sweet girl she was. "Maybe it was someone else that you must've mistaken me for."

"Duo is not a very common name," Quatre's eyes were prying into Duo's heart even though the brunette really tried to make him stop with his will, "you're the only person I've actually met with that name. Not to mention, the only Duo I've ever heard about in my life, so you have to be him."

Duo scanned the room trying to find an escape from this young boy's eyes, but couldn't find anything to distract himself of the blonde with. All he could do was actually get up and physically leave the boy alone, but he was also a stranger to this castle and would surely get lost in it.

"Whether Elena liked me or not isn't an issue now, but we must make sure that _you_ are taken care of. I met one of the cooks, so eat up before the food gets cold," Duo could feel himself grin at the astonished look Quatre had given him at the mention of food, and replied, "I know what you mean... I didn't really expect vampires to eat real food at first either, but I found that out soon after I was brought here."

> > >

Treize moved silently and made sure that no one was alerted to his presence as he quickly made his way throughout the castle to map out his surroundings. The place was extremely large, that was for sure, and there was most certainly secret passages he wouldn't be able to uncover for a while but he would find them. This was all to make sure that when the time came that it was time to kill Duo, that there was no where he could run or hide.

Sally had done the same as her colleague, but was much more efficient at setting traps and contemplated what resources she could use from each hallway. It had formerly been her job to help out local police and make sure that no man got away from them, and had always been exceptionally clever with tactics and when she had still been human not one man had ever escaped her. This was exactly the reason Zechs had chosen her to be his servant, and he was honored to do the job.

The only real thing that disturbed her about the orders from Zechs was that she didn't know a thing about her target. All she knew was that he was a young boy, with a long brunette braid, vibrant amethyst eyes, and that he was short compared to most people. She didn't know much of why Zechs wanted revenge for stealing Master Yuy's heart, and even though she only vaguely remembered him from the time he had kidnapped her she still didn't like him. Sally refused to say anything though, and made sure that no one else had either when the blonde had called for her and Treize.

This was truly the only thing that kept her from dying down in the dark basement, or ending up in a vampire's wine glass, was to become a vampire herself. It had been an unfortunate situation that she was forced to be a servant, but she knew she could deal with it and gain Zechs' trust that she was truly loyal.

Trust was the only thing she wanted from the man right then, and knew that Duo might have to be sacrificed for the greater cause. For _her_ greater cause.

> > >

Zechs was making sure that all the servants were performing their daily tasks correctly, and was growing quite tired of being forced to check up on them constantly. There was almost always at least one servant though that _disappeared_ by the end of the day, because their efficiency wasn't good enough. Most of them who had worked there for years and was still alive had learned exactly how to make themselves seem as if they never stopped working, when they would take breaks without any of their masters seeing.

One of the newer servants to Heero's collection was the Winner boy, but as the servants had searched the castle for him and found him talking to their other master Duo; they knew he was not destined to be a common slave. Some had an instant hatred caused by their envy for how he was treated on his first day here, while others just felt sympathy knowing that he fate was more than likely to be lonely and cruel.

Not one of them spoke however to the two other strangers that had suddenly appeared, but they only caught fleeting glances as one of them passed by or turned a corner. It was almost as if they were nothing more than specters themselves, but no servant dared to give chase to them or ask any questions to one of their masters. For now they would just accept that they would wander corridors and halls without giving any explanation as to what they are doing or where they came from.

> > >

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and once again I apologize for taking so long to write it. I've been writing for a lot of different fic series and it's taken up a lot of my time to use to write Vampire's Servant... I'll try to write chapters faster, but once school lets out I'll be able to definitely write more!**

**Please R & R!**

**Shari Maxwell**


	15. Chapter 15

Quatre had eaten the food Duo gave to him, but the whole time the braided boy knew that Quatre was just waiting to continue their conversation from earlier. Duo didn't want to think about Elena, or the fact that she was dead, or the fact that she had claimed to _love _him. That was before Heero had made her become his servant and keep her in the castle along with many other vampires that were Heero's servants.

After a while, Duo had found a valid excuse to slip away from the blonde as he finished looking around his new room. He had felt an abrupt tightening of his collar, so he decided he might want to say something to Zechs just in case it was important.

He had found the older blonde in the library skimming through a book, and was now just gawking at him from a distance. The sun made him seem like he was surrounded by an ethereal light as if he had become an angel instead of a demon, but Duo tried to stop those sorts of thoughts from entering his mind. Duo tried to remind himself that there was still hope for Heero after what he had said that time.

"Master Duo, is there a problem?" Zechs was still basking in the sun's glow before a cloud passed by to cover the light and brought Duo back to earth as he saw the same Zechs he was getting to know.

"No... I just noticed my collar got a little tighter and I was wondering what it meant." Duo could've sworn he saw Zechs looking suddenly furious, but the moment passed too quickly to tell whether it was just his imagination.

"Master Yuy must want to speak with you about something. I suggest you go to him soon before he grows too impatient with you." Zechs returned to his book and Duo decided it would be best to just go and find Heero. There was something about Zechs that was making him wary by the way he was acting lately.

The brunette left without speaking another word, and quickly hurried out of the library.

> > >

Duo stood outside the forbidden door as he fidgeted with the tip of his braid, he had never been so nervous about something like this before. Then again, he had never really thought it possible for him to have a huge chance of falling in love with someone... especially not another man of all people.

There had always been a part of Duo that had told him he would seem eccentric compared to regular people, but he never could've dreamed this scenario up. He raised a pale hand, moving it forward as if going to knock but stopping just short of the polished wood. He knew if there was ever a time to just get something over with, this would be one of them, but all he could manage was to lightly tap the door.

Apparently it was enough as Duo heard someone faintly call out to him, so he pushed the door open to a pitch black room again. Duo had sworn that he would not let what happened last time interfere with his judgment on how Heero acted this time when he knew who was in his room with him. But once again, it appeared that Heero had not intentionally called in Duo as he was still fast asleep.

The braided boy fumed, but then realized the talking he heard was from the fact the vampire was having a dream. Duo maneuvered his way through the room to make sure nothing woke up his the sleeping Heero. Once he had made it to the bed, he gently eased himself down and slipped under the heavy covers Heero had pulled on himself.

Without quite knowing why, Duo then wrapped his arms around the vampire and tried to soothe him out of his nightmares. The kind of thing Duo had always wanted someone to do for him. The kind of thing you would do for a lover, and Duo was glad it was Heero.

> > >

**Now everyone, I'm so sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. It's just been hard trying to update because of all the school work that got piled on me. Especially since we had finals, but now I'm out of school and I promise to make sure to update at least once every two weeks at the latest since it isn't fair to you guys to wait forever for more chapters, and it will be the only way to make me hurry up and write is if I have a deadline.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, again excuse how short it is, but the next chapter will be longer and will be put up tomorrow at the latest.**

**Please R & R!**

** Shari Maxwell**


	16. Chapter 16

Duo hadn't realized when he had fallen asleep along with Heero, but he woke up to somebody kissing his neck. It felt so good, but at the same time it hurt a little... Then he finally remembered he was all alone with Heero, in his bed, and it seemed like now Heero was biting him. Whether it was affectionate or just out of hunger the sensation felt amazing and much better than the first time he had gotten bitten; in fact this feeling was making him hard as Heero continued.

Duo began trying to relieve his aching with his own hand, when Heero's hand invaded and knocked his hand out of the way. Heero took control and was mercilessly teasing Duo's cock, in a way this was so wonderful but at the same time it was making him feel like Heero was violating him.

"So feeding on you is your aphrodisiac? Never would've thought you were the type." Heero had stopped briefly before continuing his work, Duo could feel his temper rising but then it made him think.

Why did the fact that Heero was feeding on him make him so hard? It was just the same as that time Zechs had seduced him, but it had all started out by him licking the blood from a wound. It was similar to what was happening now except he couldn't go far with Zechs at all, something had made him stop and he had to get away from the blonde vampire. Yet, he only felt like staying next to Heero and letting him do whatever he wanted. It was the best feeling in the world, and there was nothing that made him want to stop.

"You have to answer a question for me before we go any farther." Duo had to use his all his willpower to force Heero's hand away, the vampire growled in protest but didn't fight against Duo. "What were you and Zechs talking about me being you savior? What the hell did he mean?"

Heero's hand stopped abruptly as he pulled his mouth away from Duo's neck, "You were eavesdropping on one of our conversations? I wouldn't recommend doing that anymore, or you'll probably be killed."

Then he proceeded in getting up and leaving Duo all alone in the bed, but Duo was still halfway to coming and Heero didn't seem interested in appeasing him anymore. This caused quite a problem for the half-vampire as he didn't want to mess up Heero's sheets, yet at the same time really did just to piss him off. So Duo went along with his anger and relieved himself in Heero's bed.

The older vampire seemed to have left the room, but suddenly stepped out of his bathroom with a washcloth and kneeled as Duo was attempting to escape his bed. He began cleaning up Duo and actually cleaned his cock for a little longer than needed, but then threw the washcloth and handed Duo his lost pants.

"You still haven't answered me."

Heero raised an eyebrow and it disappeared into his messy bangs that only made him look cuter as he headed for the dresser. He began lighting a whole mass of candles and combined their light was almost as bright as Duo's was when the sunlight would get through his slightly opened curtains.

"Who said I had to answer you? Aren't I the one who should be demanding answers, eavesdropper?" The older vampire gave Duo a challenging look, but Duo decided not to push his limits too far by challenging him directly.

"Fine, _Master Yuy_, should I try coaxing Zechs to tell me?" Duo had to keep from laughing as he saw the way Heero looked shocked but more jealous than anything else.

Duo was only halfway to the door before Heero stopped him, "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me why you need me so much... and how you can love me if you hardly even know me."

> > >

Zechs sat in the library still as he waited for Sally and Treize to report back to him. Sally seemed to have gotten there first, and then Treize came in behind her. Both looked a little paranoid as they stepped into plain view of everyone, and if Heero just happened to walk in they'd be caught.

"It seems Master Yuy is too caught up with that brat to have noticed the two of you around the castle, but I'm sure one of you has at least thought up a plan?" Zechs asked expectantly knowing that both of them were expert in manhunts so he knew at least one of them had some clue to what they would do.

"I've thought of something, but you might have to be patient because it will take time to do it." Treize answered carefully and when he got a slight nod of approval he continued, "All we need to do is force him outside when the collar you mentioned is on, right? What we do is we get the strongest servant or vampire who wouldn't mind killing the boy by just keeping him outside, and it'll snap his neck. What do you say?"

"It's a little simple-minded, but I suppose it would work considering how weak the boy is. The only thing is I want _you _to do it Treize, not some servant." Zechs smirked as he saw realization dawn on Treize's features, "I can't seem to trust you as I can trust Sally. You're hungry for power and I don't want you attempting to overthrow or betray me when you have that power."

"Yes, Master Zechs... When shall I do this?" Treize asked as the blonde man stood up and walked towards the exit with Sally close behind.

"The first chance you get, take it. I don't care who sees you as long as it's not Master Yuy."

With that, Treize left after Zechs and then took off in the direction he knew the boy Duo would be in.

> > >

"I've known you for much longer than you think, Duo. I've known you for about a year now, because I've been following you for that long." Heero didn't seem to mind telling Duo about the fact he had been stalking him for a year now, but he still wouldn't explain why Duo would be his savior. "And the prophecy said you could save me from my horrible fate... That's why I believe you can save me, because you were destined to do it."

"But what am I saving you from? Is it some other vampire that is out for revenge on you or something?" Duo asked while watching the older vampire pace back and forth in the small distance from the door to the dresser.

"It may sound like something corny to you, but you're saving me from myself." Heero watched Duo's reaction carefully, but he didn't say a word or look as if he was about to laugh, "Haven't you ever noticed how the older a vampire gets, the more beast-like he becomes?"

Duo couldn't ever recall meeting an older vampire or another vampire at all, but nodded anyway.

"That's because as time passes our humanity is lost as all we care for is blood and survival. They don't keep servants as I do; they just kill off each of their victims because they're so bloodthirsty." Heero faced Duo again and this time sat on the bed beside him, "I don't want to become like that. There was an old fortune-teller who visited your town over thirty years ago, and that's when she told me about my fate… and that's also when she told me about you."

Heero paused and just stared at nothing for a while before Duo shifted a little, then he seemed to get back into focus.

"She told me to search for the orphan with amethyst eyes who would be dumped in those colony which later became a town, and as far as I know amethyst is quite an unusual eye color for a human being."

> > >

**See? I kept my promise about updating sooner, just kidding. I finished this and I hope you readers like this chapter too. I worked hard on it and I'm hoping that it sounds good and all that even though it's been a couple of months since I updated before today.**

**Please R & R! Reviews do make me want to write more, even if it doesn't seem like it.**

** Shari Maxwell**


	17. Chapter 17

Treize hated the fact that that man could just tell him what to do, and act like he's so high and mighty when he could easily be overthrown. Maybe it was the fact that he had an authoritive charisma to him that made people obey, or maybe they were just enchanted by his beauty.

Either way Treize wouldn't fall for such things. He had arrived at Heero's room when he heard voices through the door. Even to his sensitive hearing it was nearly impossible to hear them clearly through the thick door, but he also knew it was the only way to be able to hear them.

As he leaned against the door all he could really hear were their muffled voices speaking about an orphan of some sort… It was an unusual conversation, but he could hear some rustling of what sounded like fabric.

That meant that they were probably ending this discussion and he shouldn't be seen by Master Yuy. Treize quickly made his way down the hall and went into some random room. He left the door open a crack just so he could hear whoever was leaving the room and where they were going.

In a way, this Duo kid was making his job _so_ much easier.

> > >

"It's probably hard for you two believe all of this all at once, so it'd probably be better if you just think about this for a while… And if you really don't want to help me, I promise to set you free and you can return back to your town." Heero had a crestfallen look at the mention of Duo leaving.

Duo had to wonder if this guy was really _in love _with him. _Him _of all people, who's just some orphan and who might not even be the right person to 'save' Heero from his fate.

"Yeah, I'll just go think it over." Duo stood up and began getting dressed, as he had pulled on his pants he leaned towards Heero and kissed him on the neck. "But I'm pretty sure I know the answer already."

The vampire watched as Duo left the room. He knew today was going to be a very good day considering how it's been going so far.

"It's about time I can be happy in this god forsaken castle."

> > >

Quatre felt slightly upset that Duo hadn't come back since yesterday, but he knew he would get over it soon. Duo seemed to be the only person in this place that would actually speak to him anyway, so Quatre was greatful for the company.

Duo slipped into the room, probably thinking the blonde was still asleep even though it was late in the morning. Quatre startled Duo by reaching out from under the covers and lightly grabbing his shirt.

"You're awake?" The blonde guessed he never usually woke up until noon or so, but his father had always raised him and his family to be up early.

"It's like ten in the morning Duo, not almost _everybody _is awake by now." Quatre sat up all the way and watched as Duo headed for the big closet. He pulled out some more black clothes and slipped them on hastily.

"Where were you all last night anyway?" The brunette suddenly went rigid, but quickly tried to hide it. "Or is it too personal to talk about?"

He had struck a nerve somewhere in that normally carefree mind, but Quatre hadn't quite been ready for the reaction. "Why are you so fucking nosy? Or do I have to stay here and baby you for the rest of my life!"

Duo didn't seem to be angry anymore as the realization of what he said made him feel terrible. Quatre stared at the plain bedspread and wondered if he really was trying to get someone to baby him and spoil him like he was used to.

Quatre was used to a big family and someone always being around him or talking to him. He knew Duo was an orphan and really didn't have family, and probably preferred to be alone once in a while. They were from such different worlds, and had such different personalities.

But that made Quatre want to be his friend even more. He needed someone like Duo that he could talk to, and he wasn't about to let something as trivial as this ruin it.

"Listen Duo… I'm sorry, it was rude to say that." He fidgeted a little as he started pulling a string on the hem of his shirt. "I'm just used to someone always being around, and here there's a lot of people but I don't know them and they seem to avoid me at all costs."

"That's because most of the people in this castle see us as being above them, and they feel unworthy to talk to us. It can be a pretty lonely place, but you get used to it." Duo looked at the window which the curtains were concealing, "Maybe you should go outside for a while. Go look at the garden out back."

"You don't want to go out too?" Quatre had gotten out of the bed and was searching for some clothes he liked.

"Nah, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because of this," Duo pointed to the collar. "I'll die if I try to go outside with this on."

> > >

**Another chapter I _finally _typed up! I'm sorry again for making you guys wait so long for chapters. But I have to say that I think I'm going to end this series soon. I'll make sure it's another 2-5 chapters long though, soI'm not just gonna end it in the next chapter. smile**

**Hopeyou enjoyed!**

**Please R & R!**

**Shari Maxwell**


	18. Chapter 18

Treize was amazed at how trusting Duo was of just ordinary servants. All he had really had to do was dress up like one of the common slaves of Heero, and when he mentioned that the vampire had left something for Duo it made the braided boy follow him wherever.

He had led Duo close to the door that would lead to the garden out back, and had said he left it on the little table by the door. As the boy was searching for whatever Heero had left for him, Treize had simply grabbed him in somewhat of a headlock and shoved the door open enough just to push him out.

Then he simply shut it and locked it. It wasn't all that hard and as he could see the collar tightening around the boy's neck, he knew it was all over for Duo.

--------------

"_You mean you'll really die if you go outside with that collar?" Quatre was finding this hard to believe, but by the look on Duo's face he knew that it had to be true. "It must be terrible having to stay in here all the time… and _never _being allowed outside… I wouldn't be able to stand it."_

"_Well, Heero said he might trust me enough so one day he can remove the collar. But he's afraid I'd run for it. I've tried before, but I don't want to run anymore. What's left for me in that town? A bunch of people who scream at me for stealing to stay alive…"_

_Quatre wished he could comfort Duo, but there wasn't much he could say. Considering he'd been raised in a decently rich family, and he had the feeling Duo wouldn't accept his sympathy really well._

"_Nobody likes orphans, that's why people don't even care if one dies. If an orphan gets murdered, most people don't give a damn if they're young like me." The brunette clenched his fists, "There are some people who were nice to me, but they probably figured I'm dead by now. There's no one and nothing left for me there."_

--------------

Quatre was thinking a lot about that conversation as he gazed out at the garden from the window. Duo didn't think anyone cared about him, when Quatre knew someone did… or had.

An image of his sister came to him, and he felt like just sitting on the floor and crying. But Quatre knew that he had to be strong even when Elena was gone, and that's when he heard something going on downstairs.

He looked down into the garden and Quatre saw Duo suddenly stumble outside. The blonde could also see that Duo quickly ran back to the door and started trying to open it, but couldn't.

By the time the brunette had started banging on the door for help, Quatre was already running to get to him.

--------------

Trowa and Wufei had been trying hard to find a way to get Quatre back, and get that boy Duo out of there. Yet they couldn't think of a way to get them back without probably risking someone else's lives. The first time they had tried to save the girl Elena, Heero himself had come out for revenge and she had been an ordinary slave.

By the way Duo lived in that castle, both of them could obviously tell that he wasn't a normal slave. There had always been rumors that the vampire Heero had been looking for a certain person in this town, but nobody had ever heard who or why. Apparently the orphan had been that person, and now that Heero had finally gotten him everybody was terrified the world would end.

"I think they're just getting paranoid about that creep," Wufei didn't looked convinced in the slightest about the apocalypse coming. "But it would be best to find out from some one who actually knows why Heero had to have _him_."

Trowa wasn't really believing the 'end of the world' stuff, but he also knew if they told the town they were all wrong they'd never find out what they really need to know. "Just go along with it for now Wufei."

The Chinese man looked thoroughly irritated when they stopped one man to see what he knew. Of course he started repeating the same things they had heard from every other person in town, but he also advised them to visit a fortune-teller named Evelyn. It seemed to be their best chance, so the two vampire hunters decided to go ahead and visit the old woman.

--------------

**Hope I didn't make ya'll wait too long again. Also, if I jumped around a bit too much, I apologize for that as well. I know I said I'd be winding down the story soon, but it may or may not go down so easily. As I keep trying to bring the story to an end it seems that I keep getting new ideas and such that I want to use.**

**Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**Please R & R !**

**Shari Maxwell**


	19. Chapter 19

Duo continued trying to force the door open, but he knew it was a hopeless effort. Whoever that had been had probably made sure nobody from the outside would be able to open it, and knowing this Duo just beat the door with his fists even harder. All this time he had been denying the fact that _this_ was a place he could call home, and it was because his stubbornness didn't allow him.

At first he was just pissed off because he had been kidnapped and brought here, but now it didn't even matter how he got here. The only thing he cared about anymore was staying in this mansion, and staying with the only person on this earth that had ever cared for him. Duo was now too afraid to be forgotten by Heero, and whether he'd admit it or not he had actually fallen for the vampire.

"Please… help" He fell to his knees as the collar continued tightening around his throat, and steadily crushing his trachea (windpipe).

----

Quatre was almost at the door when a servant suddenly threw the front door open. She was a young woman, probably in her early twenties with long blonde hair, and when Quatre saw her face he recognized her immediately.

She pulled the collapsed young man into the mansion and shut the door behind him. Her pale hands tried to remove the collar, but Quatre stopped her knowing it would only make things worse. The two blondes quietly hovered over Duo as there was nothing more they could truly do to save him, and Quatre silently prayed for a miracle to save his friend's life.

Just then, it seemed someone had answered Quatre's prayers as the collar made a loud clicking sound and then fell off. Duo gasped for air before the collar even hit the ground, he had a few tears in his eyes but Quatre couldn't tell if it was from the lack of air or something else.

"Help me get upstairs, I need to see Heero." Duo grinned as he sat up slowly, and he gratefully breathed in the air. He never thought he would need to be grateful to be able to breathe, but after that he always would be. "Who is she?"

"I was supposed to betray you and Master Yuy, but I couldn't bring myself to kill you without having any real reason. That and the methods they used were despicable… I can't approve of such under-handed ways to kill of another person just because of your jealousy."

Duo didn't seem quite able to comprehend everything he had said, but he just had a gut feeling she was on his side. "Okay, I didn't get all of that, but I understood enough. Help me upstairs."

Quatre and the blonde woman each put Duo's arm around their shoulders and helped him walk up the stairs.

"You're Sally Po, aren't you?" Quatre didn't look at her when asking this, but kept staring straight ahead at their destination. "The police used to hire you on occasion because you could track down practically anyone, but you went missing a year ago… Have you been here this whole time?"

"Yes, I was locked in the basement with the other humans for dinner. Fortunately Master Zechs had called on me and Treize to become his personal servants, but I can't follow him anymore." Sally could care less about the consequences now, because she knew that she was doing the right thing. "You know, when I was first told who you were… I thought I didn't know you Duo Maxwell. But when I thought about it, there was a time I met you before. When you were really young, and I believe it was I was hunting down a young mother who had killed her lover because he was leaving her with their baby."

Duo looked genuinely confused, and shook his head, "No I don't ever recall any of that happening."

"Oh well, maybe it was my mistake." Sally said nothing further as they reached the top of the stairs.

----

Heero had sensed Duo outside in his garden, but he found it strange that the young man would go outside knowing the repercussions of his actions. In fact, he knew there was something entirely wrong once he sensed Duo heading back towards the mansion right away. That forced the vampire to leave his room, heading straight towards where Duo was, but he was stopped by his blonde servant Zechs.

"Master, don't worry I've found the monster who tried to murder Master Duo." Zechs held Treize in his hand, and apparently had killed the other man by breaking his neck. "I have punished him, and I'll make sure to take care of Master Duo so he stays out of harm's way from now on."

"No, don't think you've fooled me with your little act of loyalty. Someone has already told me of your plotting and all of the deceiving you've done lately. She is a very trustworthy person, and I can believe her above you any time." Heero glared at the blonde man, his icy blue eyes narrowing in what seemed to be anger and disbelief.

"Who told you these lies? I have only wished to serve you with all of my being." Zechs took a step towards Heero, but the vampire gave him a death glare and the blonde stopped in his tracks. "Why do you treat me with such hatred?"

"You were the mastermind behind trying to kill my lover… the only person who can save me from being forever damned!" Heero felt himself losing control as he reached up and put thrust his hand into Zechs' chest. "It felt as if you were ripping my heart out to find the most loyal of all my servants had betrayed me first. Now you'll fell exactly what I felt when I realized Duo was dying out there, by your orders."

----

The three of them reached the top of the stairs to find Heero was already waiting for them. "I'll take Duo from here, you two may go."

"Wait, am I not going to be punished for what I did?" Sally could feel the guilt eating her inside and was surprised by Heero's response.

"No, you'll suffer enough with the guilt. That and you're the one who left me the warning note, aren't you? If it wasn't for you I would never have known and most likely Zechs would've gotten away with his plans." Heero smiled for the first time in front of them and Sally couldn't believe it. "Please, go now, I need to be with Duo alone."

"You should smile more Master Heero," Sally said as she and Quatre headed back down the staircase. But then she stopped and shouted up at the two lovers, "Wait! What happened to Treize and Zechs?"

"They're taken care of." Heero didn't say anything more as he and Duo walked towards his room. They passed by a bunch of servants hurriedly cleaning up some giant mess, but Duo wasn't able to see what exactly it was and gave Heero a questioning look. "Don't worry about that, I just made a bit of a mess."

"You released the collar finally, so does that mean you really trust me?" Duo grinned but before he could say anything more Heero silenced him with a kiss.

After they had parted lips Heero had kind of a hurt look (or as close as he could get to one) when he said, "If you really want to go back to your town, I won't stop you."

Duo laughed which just puzzled the vampire, and then Duo kissed Heero again. "_This_ is my home, and I never want to leave it… or _you_."

Heero was glad that destiny had chosen Duo to be the one to break his curse… as he didn't know how he would ever live without the young man now.

----

Wufei and Trowa had entered the tent not knowing what to expect. They had expected an ancient looking woman, and yet they were greeted by a beautiful young lady no older than twenty. She gestured for them to sit before asking what they wished to know.

"We wish to know what the vampire Heero Yuy wants with Duo Maxwell."

"You need not worry about those two anymore… as I promise you the vampire will never haunt this city again." The fortune-teller looked like she had tears, and the vampire hunters were puzzled by her reaction.

"What do you mean exactly?" Wufei asked uncertainly.

"I mean that the curse is broken and Heero will never have to steal away humans in spite. The vampire is happy now with Duo Maxwell, and he no longer requires blood to survive." The fortune-teller looked at them with her misty grey eyes, "And I advise you never to go to that castle again. Disturbing their happiness would only get the two of you killed as long as many more."

The two vampire hunters were unsure of doing this, but they swore never to go back to the castle. And they kept that promise for the rest of their lives.

----

**You know, I should've listened to you readers and fans a long time ago when you told me to rewrite this chapter. I feel bad for not doing it sooner, but I was just rereading some of my fics and I happened to read the last chapter that I had originally written and it was an absolute piece of shit! (excuse my language)**

**So I rewrote this, and I hope this one turned out better for you guys. I tried to close up _most_ of the loose ends, becauseI have also decided I will make a sequel to this. So whatever is left open means I will end up wrapping it up in the sequel, but give me a while to plan it out before demanding it from me. (wink, wink)**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! (And if you have the chance maybe you can check out my newer Heero/Duo fic series Living With Sin.)**

**Please R & R for the last time, _again_!**

**Shari Maxwell**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is kind of a note to my readers mentioning that I have replaced the Chapter 19 of Vampire's Servant for those of ya'll who craved a better ending!**

**I know this kind of thing is bending a couple of rules for me to put this up, but I want all you fans to know I have rewritten the chapter. And I'll delete this soon, in probably a couple of days so I don't continue "bending" the rules.**

**Shari Maxwell**


End file.
